Flat-panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, LCD) and plasma display (hereinafter, PDP) are display devices capable of clear full color indication. A flat-panel display usually has a front face filter directing to the prevention of external light reflection, shielding of electromagnetic wave generated from a flat-panel display, flat-panel display protection, and the like disposed on a visible side of the flat-panel display. In particular, a PDP generates strong electromagnetic waves from the viewpoints of its structure and operation principle, and thus gives concerns over influences on human bodies and other machines. Hence, the VCCI (Voluntary Control Council for Interference by Information Technology Equipment) in Japan, FCC (Federal Communications Commission) in the US, and the like stipulate constraint of the electromagnetic waves within criteria. A technology is known that disposes an electrically conductive layer on the front face filter for shielding such electromagnetic waves. When an electrically conductive layer is used, electromagnetic wave shielding performance cannot be maintained unless a ground is establish to remove charges, so the electrically conductive layer needs to be electrically connected to an external electrode. A front face filter is usually formed by laminating an electrically conductive layer as mentioned above and an anti-reflection layer. When an anti-reflection layer is laminated on an electrically conductive layer, a method is normally used in which a portion where the anti-reflection layer is not present is provided so as for the electrically conductive layer to be exposed and in which the exposed portion of the electrically conductive layer is electrically connected to the external electrode. In the case, there is a need to do processing in a sheet form such as frame lamination in which the anti-reflection layer is formed smaller than the electrically conductive layer and laminated to expose the electrically conductive layer in a frame form, or processing in which another member is placed on a portion to be exposed in advance and an anti-reflection layer is laminated thereon and then the other member is detached. However, processing in a sheet form poses the problem of inferior production efficiency. Recently, as the prices of displays go down, decreasing the costs of panels and peripheral members are urgent. For decreasing the cost of a front face filter, a method is proposed that involves laminating a film roll having an anti-reflection layer to a film roll having a wider width than that of the former roll and having an electrically conductive layer by a roll to roll method and then forming electrodes on the two sides on which the electrically conductive layers on both ends in the roll width direction are exposed (see Patent Document 1). However, when portions having exposed electrically conductive layers only on two sides of a front face filter in that manner are disposed and electrodes are formed, the electromagnetic wave shielding performance is inferior as compared with the case where electrodes are formed on all the four sides. Because of this, in the above method, it is proposed that the end faces of the anti-reflection layer of the remaining sides are further enclosed to prevent the leak of electromagnetic wave, thereby improving electromagnetic wave shielding performance. However, due to a decrease in ground efficiency, there is a problem in that electromagnetic wave shielding performance is inferior as compared with the case where electrodes are formed on all the four sides. As described above, a front face filter for a flat-panel display excellent in electromagnetic wave shielding performance and capable of producing it with good production efficiency has never been proposed yet.
On the other hand, a method in which a front face filter is integrated on the display substance of a display panel is proposed (Patent Document 2). Patent Document 2 describes a method of laminating an electromagnetic wave shield material is laminated on a display substrate and the electromagnetic wave shield material is affixed to an optical filter using a transparent sticking material, with a peripheral portion having disposed thereon electrodes of an electromagnetic wave shield material being left. However, for the production of such form, electromagnetic wave shield materials need to be made different in dimension from an optical filter and they need to be affixed to each other; members formed in respective dimensions need to be adjusted so as to be in specific position relations and affixed to each other by a sheet method, whereby the step becomes complex, leading to a factor in cost increase.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-318544    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150065